


Halloween Family Fun

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Trick 'R Treat
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CRACK FIC. Kagome has always drawn odd people to her and her current family is no different. Yet it doesn't matter to her how odd a bunch they are because she loves them all the same. PURE CRACK NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Family Fun

Kagome smiled as at him as he walked in the house. "And what did you do tonight my cute little pumpkin?" He smiled as he held up his bag, ignoring the way blood dripped from it and made a cooing noise.

She smiled at how cute he was and patted his head. "That's good go wash up now. When you're done we can go through your candy and watch Halloween."

He nodded as he set his leaking bag on the table and crooned as she, his mother figure, patted his head once more. "Go one now honey. The girls will be here soon as well. They're just picking up some last minute snacks."

He nodded and shuffled his way to the bath the orange feet of his costume making cute shuffling noises.

Kagome smiled as she picked up his blood leaking bag and turned to face the others already in the room. "Well he has quite a haul doesn't he?"

They all nodded their various masks shifting at the action. The one dressed as a Vampire came forward and held out his hands wanting to steal a piece of candy from the bag before the owner of said bag came back. "Candy?"

She smiled but shook her head. "Sorry hun, its not yours buuuut I will give you a sucker." She placed the dripping bag in the sink, she didn't want more blood stains on her table, and handed not only the boy dressed as a vampire a sucker but the others as well.

She blinked as the door opened and female laughter echoed through the small yet dreary house. "Hey girls were all in the kitchen! You all best be human!" She heard a few giggles and a disappointed growl.

"Awww way to be a party pooper but look we have snacks!" The blonde female, obviously leader of the small pack of sexy women, held our a dripping sack. "Italian, Mexican, and Chinese."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the horrid pun but pointed at the sink. "You know what to do with it now come on were all getting ready to sit down and watch Halloween."

The blonde rolled her eyes but smiled at the pumpkin dressed little boy as he re entered the kitchen. "Gawd Kagome I can't believe you like that movie the blood is sooooo fake."

Kagome rolled her eyes right back at the blond. "Yeah, yeah whatever be good or you won't get a Scooby snack. Now come on everyone let's move to the living room. But don't you dare get anymore blood on the couch!"

She smiled as they all marched into the living room and shook her head lightly as she opened the fridge and pulled out a glass of thick red liquid. She sighed lightly as she ran a hand over a small black jewel that hung around her neck and took a sip of the red liquid. With one last little smile she bounded into the living room to join her family as mismatched and odd as it was. Fangs peeking out from under her red stained lips.


End file.
